


LOST | JONATHAN BYERS X READER

by WillowRose99



Series: Stranger Things Imagines [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Demogorgon (Stranger Things), Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jonathan Byers-centric, Other, Protective Jonathan Byers, Sad Jonathan Byers, The Upside Down, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRose99/pseuds/WillowRose99
Summary: You've been missing, trapped in the Upside Down, and all the while, Jonathan has been going crazy out of his mind, until you're back.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Reader
Series: Stranger Things Imagines [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	LOST | JONATHAN BYERS X READER

No contact, no contact from you in a full 48 hours. He hadn't seen you at school, or your work. Even when he went to visit you at your house, he knew there were going to be no recent signs of you in the empty building. Maybe your parents and you left on an urgent trip and you forgot to tell him. Except you never rang either, every time the phone chimed he would race towards it, only to be disappointed by a different voice at the other end of the line.

He started thinking that maybe you were just avoiding him for a reason that was unknown to him as if it was his fault that you were no longer around. And maybe, it was. He tried not to let your disappearance worry him, except he knew it wasn't normal when suddenly his little brother went missing too.

Suddenly he was panic-stricken, desperate to find the two of you when everything seemed to be thrown into chaos. People believed that both you and Will were dead, and all that would be found would be your putrid skeletal remains. With no clues or witnesses to your disappearance either, they had nothing to go on apart from a girl with strange capabilities and the haunting whisperings of Joyce Byers, a mother on the edge of sanity.

It got a lot worse before it got any better. Soon they were pulling a body out from deep beneath the cold damp earth, skin cut deep and eyes cold and empty of light. It was your body, every single thing familiar but also so different as if your actual life was a distant memory to him after seeing your remains. And then Will's body was found in the quarry, submerged in the filthy water, and suddenly both Joyce and Jonathan's lives were crumbling around them, mere fragments of what they previously were.

While your friends and loved ones searched desperately for you and the youngest Byers, the two of you were trapped in a place that couldn't be described as anything close to safe, warm or home. Instead, it was cold, wet, and terrifying. You never expected to be in this scenario, clutching to life and protecting a pre-teen who had been taken for no ultimate reason.

You felt as if your mind was being destroyed from the inside, worry and fear plaguing your existence and your heart always racing, as if you were running during every moment of being trapped in this nightmare.

Will was not coping well either, it was as if the life was draining out of him, skin pale and sickly, voice quiet and breathing shallow. He wanted his family, he wanted his mum to hold him and his brother to make him smile when nothing else could. But they were not here. You were the only one who could comfort him, who could protect him, who could save him from the demons within.

The funeral was like putting the whole Byers family under a microscope, the whole town of Hawkins staring in and trivializing their pain and suffering, gossiping about how it seemed that Joyce had lost her mind, how her child had died after running away, and how the freak teenager Jonathan was probably a killer. It was as if everyone who was at the funeral who wasn't family or friends thought of the who situation as something out of a thriller movie, with the killer being in plain sight.

Suddenly a boy who hated most people and never wanted to be the centre of attention was in the minds of every person from Hawkins, whether he wanted it or not. But the only thing on his mind was your death, his dead brother, and how his life had suddenly turned into such a mess in less than a week.

And then everything started happening so fast, the kids were figuring everything out with the help of a young girl with powers, Nancy was frantically searching for Barb and clutching a hope, and Hopper was suddenly putting in all his strength and effort in to finding Will and you when it was discovered that your found bodies were fake. For a moment Jonathan was able to let out a sigh of relief, knowing that two of his most important people were not dead, like everyone presumed, instead, they were stuck in some inter-dimensional world that would most likely destroy them.

You were hurt, as in there was dark red blood dripping from your leg, with deep teeth marks decorating your pailing skin. The pain was incredible like your whole body was engulfed in flames and there was nothing you could do to get rid of it. It had you withering around in the place that you sat, layered under slightly damp blankets that Will had piled on top of you, the tight skin of your leg rubbing against the rough material of the makeshift bandage he made out of a part of your jeans.

The two of you knew that there was a definite chance that neither of you was getting out of this place alive, hope fading fast and health fading faster, The cold was creeping into your bones, the fear piercing the edges of your skulls, heart dulling to a soft speed as you let fate take you as it wanted to.

The world was turning black around you, dark spots appearing in the corners of your eyes, your ears feeling like they were filling with cotton buds, the world around you becoming a static-like area where nothing sounded right. Everything started to fade away, half the time you couldn't figure out where you were or what was going, you couldn't figure out if Will was safe or if he was injured also. You couldn't even tell if this was some sort of messed up nightmare, or if this was the reality. You couldn't even figure out if you were dead.

The hospital room was bright and sterile, a place that lacked any human touches or compassion where people needed it the most. With a bed in the centre of the room covered in plain white sheets, a side table that was absent of any personal artefacts apart from a hospital commissioned alarm clock, an empty vase, and a jug of water with a cup next to it, the room exuded nothing.

He sat in the chair next to the bed, tightly grasping the hand that was limp and cold. Hunched over and half asleep, Jonathan only felt more and more desperate as time stretched on and you didn't wake from your coma.

Will had woken up two days ago, and though he was still in the hospital, he was making good progress to a full recovery, but you, you were the complete opposite. Doctors had given you a ten per cent chance of surviving due to all your injuries being incredibly life-threatening. The bite on your leg had become infected, and as soon as you were pulled out of the Upside Down, your body was sickened by hyperthermia and pneumonia. And so there you lay, body shaking and skin cold as your organs waged war inside and you tried to cling on to life.

The oldest Byer's boy sat by your bedside every day for a month, praying and pleading with every being in this world to let you wake, let your eyes open or to even just give him a sign that meant you were still with him.

He wasn't there when you woke, but Chief Hopper was. He came and visited when he had a break from a shift, or when he needed a quiet place to think, always bringing you flowers to replace the old ones that appeared in your vase every week, presumably from Nancy and Joyce. He held your hand and sat beside you as he thought about whatever was on his mind when suddenly, your hand was moving slightly in his. He brushed the feeling off, thinking that it was just him moving accidentally, but then you were opening your mouth to let out a groan.

Jumping up from his seat, all he could do was look at you as you tried to shift around in your bed, earning another pained grown and a look of confusion covering your face.

"NURSE, CALL THE BYERS! Y/N'S AWAKE!" He moved closer to your bed, taking your hand once again and waiting for you to do something again, hoping that he wasn't imaging this. But he wasn't because soon you were trying to talk, a croaky noise coming out of your mouth. Pouring a cup of water and moving it towards your mouth, he helped you to sit up and drink the water, holding the cup steady as your body shook.

"Where am I? Where's Will?" With your voice still hoarse and body screaming out for rest, you moved back against the pillows and looked over to Hopper, a man who only had a look of concern on his face.

"Woah now, take it slow. You're in the hospital, you're not in the Upside Down anymore. And Will is fine, he's back home in fact. You only need to worry about yourself, kid. You're all that matters."

You went back to sleep then, body falling back into the bed and conscious going black. You didn't wake up for another couple hours, and by then the pain had faded and everything seemed so much clearer. You could feel someone holding your hand once again, and suddenly everything felt brighter and more in-focus.

He was sitting there, just waiting for you to notice him beside you, and eventually, you did, letting out a shaky smile and squeezing his hand gently. He grinned back at you, tears rolling down his eyes as he brought your hand to his lips, pressing a sweet kiss to the skin. You couldn't help but let out a sob then, a wave of emotions hitting you all at once as you laid in that hospital bed, and then he was getting up from the seat and pressing himself to you in the bed, arms wrapping around your fragile frame and burying his face into your neck, holding you tightly as the both of you sobbed.

The two of you sat like that for hours, until you fell asleep in his arms, breathing steady and no more tears in your eyes. At that moment, everything seemed okay, both of you were safe, you were home, Jonathan's family was back together and the world was right once again.

No more terrifying monsters, girls with powers, freaky scientists and missing peoples. Hawkins was normal again, or so everyone thought.

But for now, that was okay with the both of you, because after weeks of being afraid and desperate, his lips were on yours again and everything felt warm and safe around you. And that was all you needed.


End file.
